Yo te esperaré
by Swich
Summary: A veces las cosas no son como parecen ser.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

Capítulo 1

7 de Mayo:

−"_Por qué haces esto!"._

−"_No entiendo de lo que estás hablando y tampoco es que me interese"._

−"_Me engañaste, me engañaste Kakashi!"._

Aquella pareja se encontraba en la sala de su casa, amplia, vacía como el corazón de aquel hombre que estaba imponente ante una quebrada joven, que le suplicaba que volviera en sí, los brazos de aquella muchacha estaban morados, débiles, pálidos, estaba ojerosa, con los ojos hinchados, con la mirada fija en aquel hombre, que alguna vez fue su mentor, maestro, amigo.

En cambio él, no se inmutaba como siempre, no era de ser romántico ni tampoco cariñoso, de altura considerable, pero se le veía en un estado deplorable, todo sudado y sucio, con sus cabellos plateados desaliñados, y con varios chupetones en el cuello, amaba a la joven que estaba en frente suyo, pero el descontrol de un hombre siempre ocurre, y ese es el calvario que él estaba cargando desde hace meses, desde que la engañó, desde que ya no venía a visitarla, desde que ya no la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, porque sentía de alguna manera que la había traicionado, la había abandonado, pero todo eso no lo mostraba en absoluto, si no que lo escondía, pero bien, lo escondía porque quería que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de bastardo que era, en sí, ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, al fin y al cabo su vida no giraba en torno a ella, era así de sencillo, Sakura se merecía a un hombre de verdad.

Su mirada bicolor miraba fijamente un punto vacío, porque no tenía el valor de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos puros y verdes como el manantial, aquellos ojos que siempre le daba esa paz interior, puso sus manos en ambos bolsillos y siguió como distraído mirando cualquier otro punto que no sea un par de ojos jades.

−Uhm…

− ¿Esa es acaso tu excusa?−la joven peli rosa estaba devastada, ese hombre totalmente apático mucho más que antes, ni siquiera la miraba, era como si la estuviera despreciando, como si le diera igual cuánto daño le estaba causando en esos momentos, la mirada impar del hombre ya no mostraba la calidez de antes, la seguridad y serenidad de la que ella se había fijado, se había apagado desde hace tiempo, ¿porque?, ¿por que cambió de la noche a la mañana?, se desapareció dos meses, dos meses en las cuales ella no sabía nada de él, hasta que descubrió por cuenta propia como aquel hombre de la cual estaba enamorado, saboreaba otro cuerpo, otro cuerpo más maduro, mucho más maduro que el de ella, como experimentaba lo que a zancadas no podía experimentar con ella, ¿Por qué?, nunca habían tenido contacto sexual, jamás, según él porque la respetaba, o quizás porque se aburriría con una joven inexperta, ¿seguro era eso?, por azares del destino Sakura descubrió a su novio justamente en el hotel donde una amiga suya le había dado la dirección donde posiblemente estuviera su escurridizo novio, y allí lo encontró, totalmente desnudo junto con la amante, no tuvo el corazón, no tuvo la decencia si quiera de seguirla, de explicarle y de mentirle si quiera, y de decirle "fue un error Sakura, déjame explicártelo" pero sabía que él no era así, sabía que Kakashi Hatake nunca andaba con rodeos, ni adornitos, ni floreos.

Sus brazos amoratados expresaban el daño que se auto infringió ni bien llegó a casa, con los sueños rotos, con las esperanzas vacías, con el corazón en las manos, y ahora lo veía parado frente a ella, como Pedro en su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tristemente era real, pero él era tan sinvergüenza que ni siquiera se atrevía hablar sobre el tema.

−Vengo por mis cosas…

−Eres un…

Un golpe directo en la cara.

− ¿Por qué me haces daño?...−quebrándose −¿Por qué?

Otro golpe…

Hatake no se movía de su sitio la seguía mirando expectante con un hilo de sangre que empezó a salir de sus labios, eso era lo que quería, lo que se merecía, limpió la sangre que estaba saliendo con su puño, y no decía nada.

El pequeño puño de Sakura empezó a sangrar también y de secuela, empezó a doler terriblemente, pero para ella no era nada comparado con el daño, el sufrimiento y la furia que sentía en estos momentos, lo agarró del chaleco y le implantó otro golpe más.

¿Por qué no se defendía?

¿Por qué no decía nada?

¿Por qué solo la miraba?

Se llenó de furia en esos momentos, no se inmutaba, no le daba explicaciones, Sakura empezó a temblar más que por furia que por debilidad, sus ojos destellaban fuego, y sus golpes se hicieron aún más dolorosos para la persona que las recibía.

Un cuarto golpe más…

Kakashi cayó de lleno al suelo, satisfecho, sonriente porque su Sakura al fin comprendería que él estaba hecho de mierda, su respiración se entrecortaba por los golpes recibidos, aún le quedaba fuerzas para levantar su mirada y reincorporarse.

Sakura sollozando empezó a darle pequeños empujones débiles en el ancho pecho de su pareja.

−Contéstame…contéstame ¿por qué me engañaste?

Kakashi apartó su pequeña figura de su cuerpo, el rostro del peligris se encontraba desangrado, con algunas hinchazones exageradas en su rostro, cortes de uñas afiladas, y su labio partido, también Sakura era una pequeña joven muy fuerte, todo eso había logrado hacer en un estado de ira, las fosas nasales de Kakashi se encontraban obstruidas por la sangre, pero aún así hizo pasos pausados con el fin de llegar al dormitorio.

−Iré por mis cosas…−logró articular.

−No…−Sakura se limpió las lágrimas –la que se va soy yo.

No quería darle explicaciones y no quería responderle, entonces no valdría la pena vivir en un sitio donde todo le recordase a él, por más que le doliera, por más que en todo ese tiempo le clamaba que le respondiera, las respuestas nunca llegaron, no quería seguir sufriendo aunque lo amaba.

Kakashi indirectamente haciendo un pacto con ella le respondió.

−Si te vas…no vuelvas.

−Me iré. –con todo el dolor del mundo Sakura Haruno ya no estaba dispuesta a humillarse y amargarse la vida estando detrás de un hombre que no valía la pena, "si te vas…no vuelvas" una frase que la hizo sudar frío pero lo entendió muy bien, al parecer ese hombre nunca la había querido, y eso ahora ya no era prioridad de nadie.

Sus pasos lentos y serenos, como si cada pisada fuera un infierno para Kakashi, Sakura recogía sus cosas (solo las necesarias), para poder marcharse.

El enorme armario color perla, que tenía dos estantes repletos de fotos de aquella pareja que estaba a punto de distanciarse era observada detenidamente por la peli rosa que detenidamente no olvidaría cada detalle de los momentos más felices que pasaron juntos, aquella época donde todo era felicidad, un cuadro de mármol con adornos florales, donde ella se encontraba abrazada por Hatake sonriendo como nunca antes, como nunca sucedió, "Esto no funcionó"− se dijo −.

−Me voy Hatake, en el transcurso de la semana, mandaré a alguien por las demás cosas.

−Adiós –Mencionó el de cabellos plateados.

En un sublime golpeteo fue abierta la puerta principal, la joven cargando una maleta con lo indispensable, daba sus últimos pasos en la residencia Hatake, para luego nunca volver más.

Kakashi la observaba desde el ventanal como se marchaba, como su pequeña figura subía a un taxi amarillo, como aquella cabellera rosa desaparecía entre el bullicio de la gente y de los autos. Abatido se dejó caer en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala de estar, pensando, rememorando todo lo acontecido hasta ahora, y todas las sinvergüencerías que el cometió en su contra.

/

10 de Junio:

1 mes después, el hombre echaba en falta la cotidiana presencia de su novia, y como todas las cosas para él se estaban desmoronando, sin siquiera saberlo, empezó a depender mucho de ella, cada tarde se tocaba la cicatriz que le dejó en el ojo izquierdo, como un bálsamo para calmar la añoranza que sentía en ese momento…

14 de Junio:

Estaba desesperado, en todo el día había llamado 50 veces al celular de su novia, pero no contestaba, como es que llegó a tal grado de obsesionarse con su presencia.

−"_¿Buenas tardes?"_

−"_¿Si…quien habla?"_

−"_¿Empresas Konoha?"_

−"_Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?"_

−"_¿Me puede comunicar con Sakura Haruno?"_

−"_¿De parte de quién?"_

−"_Con Sakura Haruno si fuera amable."_

−"_Dígame su nombre para poder comunicarle."_

−"_Solo quiero que me pase con…"_

Colgaron…

20 de Julio:

No habían tenido comunicación alguna desde ese momento, Hatake aunque seguía con su vida, no podría dejar de pensar en ella aunque, claro, tan orgulloso era que no lo hacía saber.

−"_¿Que es de la muchacha en la que estabas enamorado?"_

−"_¿Cual muchacha?"_

−"_Una jovencita de cabellos rosados, muy graciosita"._

−"_No sé a qué te refieres"._

−"_¿No se llamaba Sakura?"_

−_Uhm…_

−"_Vaya, parece que ni te intereza"._

−"…"

18 de Agosto:

Kakashi había llegado a la cumbre más alta de su carrera empresarial, no había porque quejarse, dueño de todo un imperio financiero, millones por doquier, amigos por donde se le vea, pero nada en el corazón, tan vacío como el vaso que acababa de beber.

Desde que obtuvo tal poder financiero, tenía también demasiados contactos policiales, mandó cerca de una patrulla de 50 efectivos de la policía secreta para poder obtener la ubicación exacta de su amada.

"− _Sr. Hatake, nos han llegado una buena información, hemos obtenido algunos datos donde posiblemente se encuentre su hija −."_

Kakashi Hatake se estaba desmoronando por completo, tenía varias cosas que explicarle, el trato machista para con ella, el engaño, el abandono y la falta de aprecio, tenía que reivindicarse, pero como, si no había rastros de ella.

Suavemente, repasaba con la yema de sus dedos, la fotografía en la cual ella se encontraba tan feliz y radiante como siempre junto con él, abrazados, disfrutando de momentos que el también los vivía y recordaba a cada instante. En su amplia oficina dos hombres (los más altos rangos de la policía secreta) esperaban pacientemente la respuesta del amo y señor de todas las empresas de Japón, Kakashi levantó su mirada hacia los dos sujetos, aquella mirada apagada y fría que escarapelaba a cualquiera.

"−_No es mi hija –Remató, con el acento de su voz, tan fría como su mirada, más los dos hombres ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tratos."_

−"_En fin señor, se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, está trabajando al parecer de camarera, su jefe es un tipo gordo y de apariencia amarga, tiene 46 años, tiene tres hijos todos estudian en la universidad de Winsword, el nombre del pub es "Akimichi", si quiere podemos ir a investigar…sobornar un poco al viejo y asunto arreglado."_

−"_Hagan lo que sea necesario, pero eso sí, no dejen que ella los descubra, es muy inteligente y cualquier movimiento en falso puede que todo se vaya a la mierda, entonces no les daré ni un puto ryu."_

−"_Lo sabemos perfectamente."_

−_Váyanse._

20 de Agosto:

Con más de diez sobres encima de su escritorio, Kakashi por fin había encontrado el paradero de la mujer a la cual amaba, repasaba lentamente las últimas fotografías que habían sido tomadas a su novia, al parecer se había puesto más hermosa desde la última vez en que la vio.

Desde ahí estaba listo para volver a verla.

2 de Septiembre:

Bajó de su moderno auto con lunas polarizadas en frente del pub, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada y una chica rubia lo recibió…

−"_Buenos días" –le guiñó el ojo la joven._

Kakashi la ignoró olímpicamente, pasando de frente buscando con su mirada al gerente del local seguido con cuatro policías más, el local era un típico prostíbulo, con un profundo olor a sexo, alcohol y tabaco, al pasar las mujeres se les acercaban intimidándolos, todas casi desnudas, con plumas y lentejuelas pegadas al cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas eróticamente al compás de la vulgar música.

Una puerta descolorida y con muchos resquebrajamientos en su alrededor, se veía al fondo del escenario, Hatake y su séquito se dirigieron a dicha puerta, para buscar al dueño del local, ya que no divisaba a ninguna joven con las características de Sakura.

Sin temor alguno, los policías tumbaron de una patada la vieja puerta encontrando a un gordo anciano durmiendo a sus anchas, definitivamente ninguno de sus contactos habían fallado en describirlo, en medio de ellos Kakashi entró primero al cuarto, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y se acercó lo suficiente al sujeto esperando a que se despierte.

El viejo anciano despertó, y lo primero que vió fue a un joven alto y de un peculiar tono de cabello, se restregó los ojos y ya no lo vió si no que escuchó como sonaban varios gatillos a la vez, embargado por el asombro alzó ambos brazos.

−"_¿Qué sucede?"−respondió._

−"_Busco a Sakura Haruno, sé que trabaja aquí" –el origen de esa voz salió detrás de él, Kakashi Hatake se agachó hasta su altura (ya que él estaba en el sillón) y le enseñó una foto._

−"_A…Sakura…ayer se fue de viaje, dijo que iba a estudiar."_

−"_¿No le dijo a donde se dirigía?"_

−"_No, sólo me mencionó aquello yo no sé nada más."_

−"_No le conviene mentir, si es que lo hace, mañana será hombre muerto –habló Kakashi."_

Kakashi y su grupo se dirigieron a la salida, sabiendo que los meses de investigación se había ido al carajo.

El hombre sintió un profundo alivio, Sakura no le había mencionado nada más pero solo le dejó su núm.…

−"_Esperen!− el obeso tipo se dirigió con lentitud hacia los efectivos y Kakashi."_

−"_¿Qué quieres?"_

−"_Ella…ella me dejó este número –le entregó un papel arrugado con olor a cerezos, Kakashi lo tomó muy desconfiadamente."_

−"_Bien…buenas tardes. –agregó Kakashi."_

/

−"…−_Suena el tono de espera."_

−"…"−_sigue timbrando."_

−"_¿Aló?" –contestan."_

−"…"−_Kakashi se sorprendió, era la voz de Sakura, sentado encima de la cama, el hombre escuchaba con deleite la dulce melodía de la voz de su amada."_

− _¿Quién es?−La voz insistente del otro lado de la línea, le hizo saber que pronto colgarían._

−…−_Kakashi no decía nada, solo quería escucharla antes de buscarla y encontrarla, y decirle todas las cosas que cobardemente no le pudo decir aquel día._

_Colgaron…_

Después de tres horas de haber ido al local donde antes trabajaba la dichosa mujer, Kakashi no dudó en llamar, y el regordete hombre no se equivocó, era el número de Sakura…

/

_Primero de Setiembre:_

De Tokio a Konoha, Kakashi Hatake arribó a la famosa ciudad médica y guerrera para poder siquiera verla.

Caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto cuando de pronto una melena rosa saltó a su vista, volteó y la vió si, la vió vestida de unos vestidos floreados, con unas balerinas blancas y livianas con su pelo recogido y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, tan sencilla como siempre, con una sonrisa amplia, dirigiéndose hacia alguien, hacia una persona en específico, Kakashi estaba mirándola fijamente, cada movimiento que hacía, los ojos brillosos de la joven eran dirigidas hacia alguien, si un joven alto y corpulento de pelo largo y ojos color perla, un joven que no era él, nunca se había sentido tan estúpido, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para disculpare, si lo era, el tenía toda la culpa.

Pero en su mirada, su mirada era tan brillante pero tan falsa a la vez, lo sabía porque él la sabía leer a la perfección, hablaría con ella, recogió sus maletas que se encontraban al lado de su asiento, y con una rapidez digna de un récord olímpico se acercó hacia ella.

− ¡Neji, que alegría verte! –Su mejor amigo recién había arribado de por estudios, estaba tan feliz o eso al menos parecía, pero que suerte tenía, aquellas personas que la querían siempre la habían apoyado cuando ella más lo necesitó, cuando el ser innombrable la decepcionó, después de ese suceso, los días pasaban lentos para ella, pero intentaba esconder todos sus males riendo.

Lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, la joven se arropaba en el caliente pecho de su amigo pero algo no estaba funcionando, no, Neji no se movía, ni decía nada no era tampoco de ser tan alegre pero era extraño.

− ¿Neji que sucede? –Levantó su rostro y lo miró –Parece que has visto a un fantas…−Siguió la dirección de su mirada y volteó, lo vió a él, a aquella persona que la había causado tanto daño, a esa persona que no deseaba verlo jamás, ¿porque la vida era tan cruel con ella?

Estaba parado frente a ellos dos, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra agarrando las maletas, dos botones desabrochados que hacían ver la naciente de su fornido pecho, con un pantalón beige casual y el pelo tan desmarañado como siempre, ese hombre no había cambiado para nada, excepto por unas pronunciadas ojeras que se notaba a leguas que le había hecho mal el viaje, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –Habló Neji votando veneno, puso a Sakura detrás de él protegiéndola, como si de un maldito monstro se tratase.

Hatake no se inmutó, ni le daban miedo sus palabras y tampoco estaba para entablar una conversación con él.

−Déjame a solas con Sakura…necesito hablar con ella –inquirió.

−No estoy loco para dejarla sola con una basura como tú, es más ya nos íbamos ¿no es cierto Sakura?

La pobre joven estaba paralizada mirando a ambos hombres discutir como si fuera una pequeña niña presenciando una pelea de adultos, ella tenía diecisiete, pero ya estaba en edad de poder defenderse sola, pero Kakashi era otro caso, su facilidad de palabra, de convencimiento y la experiencia de los años le hacían temblar, era algo difícil y ella no sabía qué hacer, sinceramente no estaba preparada para enfrentar esta situación, que suerte tuvo al tener a Neji, una persona muy madura para su edad , el único capaz de hacerle frente al hombre que tenía en frente suyo.

Neji miró de soslayo a la joven y sabía que era un momento difícil para ella.

−Bien…que pases un buen día –a rastras se llevaba a Sakura ya que esta se había quedado paralizada.

Sakura iba detrás de Neji pero de pronto una fuerte mano agarró de su muñeca, soltando el brazo donde Neji la tenía sujeta.

−Yo no me he despedido, además, la conversación no es contigo si no con ella –sacó sus filudas garras como si un perro estuviera a punto de morder a su presa.

−Nadie dijo que querían conversar contigo maldito anciano –jaló a Sakura hacia su cuerpo abrazándola.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos moviendo su cabeza negativamente, de pronto dirigió su mirada a la muchacha que tenía en frente, aquella mirada seductora que seguía surgiendo efecto en el cuerpo de la joven.

Sakura avergonzada miró al suelo estaba sonrojada, malditas hormonas!

− ¿Neji, me podrías dejar a solas con él por favor? –le habló.

¿Neji había escuchado bien? ¿o quizás estaba alucinando? Sakura por fin había hablado y algo que no estaba esperando.

− ¿Sakura estás…segura?

−Si…por favor te prometo que si intenta hacerme algo, no me dejaré.

Neji tenía que respetar si o si la decisión de su amiga además era la relación de ambos y ambos debían arreglarlo.

Observó a Hatake con furia y se dirigió a la sala de recepciones no muy lejos de allí.

−Que…−Kakashi se acercaba – es lo que…−Un par de pasos más –deseas –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a escazos centímetros de su cuerpo.

−Sakura…−Sus instintos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, debía controlarse, si no todo se echaría a perder.

Se separó un poco de ella.

−Te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

Todo el esfuerzo valía la pena, si, por que la estaba mirando, observando cada movimiento, contando mentalmente cuantas veces se había sonrojado tanto, como si fuera la primera vez que le habló de esa manera tan "cursi" pero debería hacerlo.

−Sólo quiero que me perdones.

Sakura lo miraba con nostalgia, con tristeza, pero esto no lo dejaría tan fácil, claro que no, Sakura Haruno no era una idiota, el daño ya estaba hecho y con unas simples palabras no le iba a comprar el mundo.

Kakashi esperaba impaciente su respuesta ¿sería un sí o el doloroso no?

−No –bien…era la segunda alternativa.

−No tuviste paciencia para esperarme, no me demostrarme el amor que yo creí que me dabas, te burlaste de mí, y me abandonaste, follabas con otras mujeres mientras que yo me preocupaba por ti…−el hombre tragó grueso − ¿Crees que eso merece perdón?

−Sé que si te lo explico no me escucharás.

− Tienes razón, el tiempo de explicaciones ya terminó, terminó desde ese día en que encontré con una de las tantas putas con las que te revuelcas.

−Yo no me revuelco con nadie, pero claro eres tan terca que no vas a entender.

−Ja! Pero que sinvergüenza! Qué cosa voy a entender, que todavía no estaba lista para tener sexo contigo y te cansaste, eso quieres que entienda.

−Quiero que entiendas, que no he venido de tan lejos solo para hacer estupideces, lo he hecho para buscarte y explicarte lo que pasó.

−Eres una mierda ¿lo sabías?

−Lo sé, en algunos aspectos lo soy.

Neji observaba disimuladamente la conversación que estaban entablando, y como estaba de furiosa Sakura no andaba para nada bien.

−Entonces para que mierda me buscas si lo sabes.

−Te amo, ¿escuchaste?, eso es lo que querías escuchar desde hace tiempo ¿cierto?

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

Espero que les haya gustado, de antemano espero también que disfruten del fic (;

Un gusto compartir los fics con ustedes...

Swich.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

Capítulo 2:

.

.

.

"−_Te amo, ¿escuchaste?, eso es lo que querías escuchar desde hace tiempo ¿cierto?"_

Cierto, era muy cierto, escuchar esa palabra de sus labios era una odisea, pero el daño estaba hecho, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de ser tan sinvergüenza de venir y decirme esa estúpida frase? , estaba muy equivocado si cree que me va a comprar con esa frase tan barata.

−Cierto…Kakashi –El hombre la miraba confundido – desde hace tiempo quería escuchar eso, pero no creas que por venir desde tan lejos y decirme esa frasecita no me vas a comprar el mundo…ya es demasiado tarde, quizás ya sea tiempo que te vayas resig… −no terminó la frase, unos labios calientes y endemoniadamente seductores, empezaron a apoderarse de los suyos, inevitablemente Kakashi seguía causándole secuelas y cosas que ella no podía evitar.

Sus labios se movían al compás de Kakashi, tan salvaje y tan lujurioso a la misma vez, la lengua de Kakashi empezó a impregnarse entre las de ella, pidiendo permiso para adentrar a su boca, estaba tan desesperado, era todo o nada, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica para ponerse más cómodo, estar ahí con la mujer que más amaba, era lo que él quería más que todo en este mundo, se olvidó por completo quien era, de donde venía y a que venía.

−Uhm…−la joven jadeó de placer, Kakashi amenazaba con bajar sus manos a su entrepierna, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de las restricciones que se estaba poniendo a sí misma, Kakashi Hatake podrá ser un hombre impredecible, pero ella ya le había puesto un límite a esto, y no lo iba a cambiar, para nada…

− ¡Suéltame! –y le tiró una cachetada, a lo cual Hatake solo atinó a sobarse la zona afectada sorprendido por la actitud de la joven.

− ¡Ya te lo dije Hatake, es demasiado tarde! , ¡Ya te olvidé! ¡¿Oíste?!...es más…

Neji Hyuga se acercaba a la escena donde se encontraba aquella pareja, apareció por detrás de Sakura y puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, transmitiéndole fuerza y seguridad, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola en esto.

Sakura al percatarse de que Neji se encontraba, no encontró otra excusa para sacarse al hombre peli plateado de encima, que fingir que tenía un romance con su mejor amigo.

−…Ya tengo novio…–el ceño de Kakashi de pronto se frunció y fue entonces que dirigió su mirada a la de Neji, aquella mirada le causó un poco de escalofríos al muchacho Hyuga.

Kakashi Hatake no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados en ningún momento, al contrario, venía a recuperar todo lo que había perdido por causa de una inmadurez suya en el pasado, ahora todo era distinto, las consecuencias de sus actos ya se habían consumado.

Su mirada destellaba fuego y más que fuego para el pobre muchacho de ojos perla parecía que era una ventana al mismísimo infierno, podía divisar todo el rencor que estaba formando el sujeto que tenía frente a él.

El duelo de miradas seguía en pie, y desastrosamente Neji Hyuga estaba perdiendo por default, Kakashi solo atinó a hablar con vanagloria.

−Si dices que es tu novio…−Con parsimonia señaló con el dedo índice, al pálido muchacho que tenía en frente suyo – ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? –le retó.

Sakura al escuchar el reto que le había impuesto su ex novio, giró hacia su amigo y lo observó con un par de ojos jades suplicantes, pidiéndole ayuda a gritos, Neji Hyuga solo asintió, el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, sea cual sea el precio que tenía que pagar.

Se dieron un beso corto, casi rosando ambos labios, tan fugaz como la presunción del señor Hatake, que más que enfurecido estaba cabreado, en un acto reflejo agarró de la muñeca a la mujer de ojos verdes y casi encarándole le dijo:

−No creas que por que te besaste con este mocoso, quiere decir que tengan una relación formal, cualquiera puede hacer eso…Sakura –Lanzó ambos proyectiles que tenía por ojos a la mirada de la muchacha, la cual ella simplemente bajó su semblante, el agarre se hizo más fuerte y aún más doloroso para la joven, luego Kakashi descargó su artillería contra el Hyuga, que se quedó paralizado ante su presencia – y tú – le dijo – Te abstendrás a las consecuencias, soy un hombre de palabra y te digo que te cuides porque saldrás mal parado –soltó a la joven toscamente, y entre su saco de color negro, para ser más precisos en el bolsillo derecho, se dislumbraba un revólver que luego lo hizo saber a ambos adolescentes que miraban atónitos como removía el arma a vista y paciencia de los agentes de seguridad.

Kakashi sonrió, con paso galante desapareció de la escena, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto recogió su maleta que se encontraba al lado de la butaca, mientras que tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a su hospedaje, por entre los vidrios de la ventana no perdía de vista a los chicos, que se encontraban en la cafetería del establecimiento.

Sólo faltaba para eso un plan, aquel plan que acallaría a todos y por fin pudiera retener a su novia, por que seguía siéndolo, pero la pregunta del millón era cómo, entre sus cavilaciones y meditaciones ya llegaba al hotel donde se iba a hospedar mientras se encontrara en Konoha.

.

.

.

Neji miraba a Sakura como ésta seguía con su cabeza gacha e intentando retener sus nervios jugando con sus dedos.

Su llegada a Konoha fue muy diferente a las demás, al fin y al cabo que tu mejor amiga te bese no era un detalle pasajero, si no que esa escena la almacenas en tu memoria, y cada cierto tiempo la recuerdas.

Por otro lado Sakura no podía creer lo que había hecho, y ahora se sentía tan avergonzada, no tenía el valor de mirarlo y hablarle como si nada, desde luego miraría a Neji con otros ojos.

−Sakura…−la aludida seguía avergonzada.

−Sakura…−la llamó de nuevo.

Posó una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre las de la muchacha.

−No ocurrió nada, te zafaste de él, aunque sabemos que es una persona terca, pero no te olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado, soy tu mejor amigo ¿Lo recuerdas?– El Hyuga arqueó sus ojos.

Sakura levantó su rostro y pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a resbalar sobre sus orbes, mientras tanto Neji se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo, ese abrazo que ella necesitaba tanto…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado un saludo especial a DAX-X por hacerme acordar. Bendiciones para ti y tu familia...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Ingresó a lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante su estadía en Konoha, una suite en el séptimo piso, cama de doble plaza, una tela fina cubría las sábanas blancas de la cama, y cuatro almohadas adornaban su sitio de descanso.

Luego, al lado izquierdo había un amplio escritorio, donde momentos antes de su arribo a la ciudad sus documentos y objetos personales ya estaban instalados allí, encima de la mesa de cristal yacía la foto de ambos, adornada con un marco de mármol color humo.

Cerró la puerta despacio para dirigirse al ventanal de cristal y así poder observar la vista que el hotel le daba, estar en el séptimo piso le daba algunas ventajas como también desventajas.

Sakura, aquella joven ya no era para nada ingenua, había adquirido carácter, y sabía que él estaba hecho de mierda, y aunque Neji fuese una mejor elección, él no se daría por vencido, había comprobado que todavía podía provocar sentimientos que la estremecían de sobremanera.

Quizás utilizando sus influencias podría hacerle la vida imposible a ese chiquillo con alteración de hormonas, pero sería algo muy cobarde de su parte, ya había hecho lo suficiente para localizarla, ahora solo quedaba actuar por cuenta propia, con sus propias manos y estrategias, debía hacerlo, pero primero tenía que esperar…

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil, marcó el número salvador.

"¿Aló?" – Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Quiero que averigües la dirección de Sakura Haruno.

"Entendido"

Colgaron.

Volteó dándole la espalda al enorme ventanal de cristal, se dirigió hacia la cama y empezó a despojarse de su ropa, debía darse una ducha para poder relajarse y así poder pensar mejor las cosas.

.

.

.

El abrazo que Neji le daba, le decía que no estaba sola, estaba en compañía, tenía un verdadero amigo en quien confiar, el chico de ojos perlados, siempre estuvo allí para ella.

Podía sentir la esencia varonil que su amigo emanaba, aquel aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales, y no dejaba que la imagen de Neji se despejase de su memoria.

Se separó un poco de él.

Neji ordenó un mechón rosa que fastidiaba la visión de Sakura, se sintió un poco…incómoda.

Él sonrió.

Su sonrisa era muy hermosa, lo inquietante y que decir alarmante, era que nunca lo había visto cerca de…una chica, al menos tener conocimiento de que estuviera con una, y por lo que va de su relación de amigos, sabe poco o nada de la vida sentimental del enigmático Neji Hyuga.

Eso le causó un poco de furia.

Ella le confiaba todos y cada uno de sus secretos, pero él nunca se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos, o en las ocasiones que ellos se veían.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Neji se perdió.

En un lugar muy…muy…muy lejano, como si estuviera pensativo, como si de algo o alguien estuviera pensando.

Era el momento perfecto para agarrarlo desprevenido, y de paso olvidar todo este asunto con cierto hombre de cabellos plateados.

¿Neji? – Le preguntó.

Volvió su mirada a la de ella, frunció el ceño − ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

¿En qué piensas?...Te veo muy pensativo – Sakura se acomodó mejor en su asiento y Neji hiso lo mismo.

En cosas…− Respondió sin más.

¡Soy tu amiga! – Bufó – ¡Tengo derecho a saber! Y además…nunca me has hablado sobre tu vida…privada – Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Pues…Tengo una respuesta para tu pregunta – Sonrió.

Que sea algo lógico y entendible, ¡No te vayas por la tangente! – Le advirtió.

Neji esbozó una alegre carcajada, cuanto había extrañado a Sakura.

Que Kakashi Hatake…me inspira terror – Su rostro de inmediato mostraba una clara humillación − No sé como diantres pudiste enamorarte de él – Agregó.

Ni yo tampoco lo sé…− Se expresó con sinceridad.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en un incómodo y eterno silencio, hasta que el sonido de una pequeña campana llamó la atención de ambos, era la puerta que se abría y daba paso a una adolescente rubia, de ojos azules, llevaba una falta demasiado corta para llamar profundamente la atención y un diminuto top, ambas de color morado oscuro, llevaba su cabello recogido con una coleta, muchos de los comensales masculinos la miraban con lujuria, a lo que ella obviamente era consciente.

Divisó a la pareja y esbozó una destellante sonrisa.

Neji y Sakura, mientras tanto, le devolvían el gesto.

Se acercó hacia ellos, dejando su aroma impregnado en los hombres que la miraban sin pestañear, a Sakura ya se la hacía cotidiano ver a su querida amiga Ino ser el centro de atención del sexo opuesto y más de una vez había sido testigo de muchos derrames nasales para con los hombres mucho mayores (véase el caso Jiraiya o Sarutobi)

¡Chicos! ¡Sabía que los encontraría aquí! – Se sentó al frente de Sakura y Neji, el Hyuga se sentía un poco más dispuesto con la presencia de la rubia, después que había metido las cuatro patas al mencionar al "innombrable" no estaba muy dispuesto con Sakura al fin y al cabo.

Ino examinó por un largo rato a un pensativo Neji.

¡Vaya Neji! has crecido mucho y déjame decirte que estás más fornido desde la última vez que te vi. – Su tono sonaba meloso, claramente le estaba haciendo una broma de esas que solo Ino podía hacerlas.

Durante mi estadía en Estados Unidos, me puse hacer ejercicios, nada fuera del otro mundo…− Sakura estaba sonrojada, se imaginaba el cuerpo musculoso de Neji destilando fibra por cada parte de su cuerpo, idéntico al torso lleno de cicatrices, mojado y desnudo de…

…No, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso…

¿Y tú frente de marquesina?

Sakura puso atención a su amiga.

Ino puerca…− Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Veamos, ¿Ahora qué te sucedió?

Neji hizo un ademán para que se callara, Ino lo miraba confundida, pero entendió que Sakura no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación.

Bueno…− Ino suspiró – ¿Qué vamos a pedir?

Lo que pidas tú supongo, tienes buenos gustos – Neji le guiñó un ojo.

Seguro que a la frente de marquesina no le molestará si pido unas chuletas de cerdo...

Delicioso – Agregó Neji.

Sakura desde luego agachó su cabeza, su estado era deprimente.

¡Por un demonio Sakura! ¡Deja de hacer melodramas! ¡Aquí se viene a tragar!...

Sakura levantó su rostro alterada, Ino como siempre de escandalosa.

−Ya decía yo que en Estados Unidos me faltaba algo, desde luego, los gritos de mi Ino.

Ambos empezaron a reír con ganas, Sakura solo sonrió.

El mozo llegó de repente con un enorme platón de acero y un tipo de folder donde se supone que estaría la lista de menú en el día.

Ino pidió las tres chuletas y tres botellas personales de agua mineral, traídas de la montaña del fin, una chica muy exigente a decir verdad.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas, miradas discretas, recuerdos vividos del pasado, y alguna que otra guerra de chuleta, por último y no menos importante, una Sakura con una subida de ánimo sorprendente, nadie mejor que Ino para levantarte los ánimos.

Estando en las afueras del aeropuerto, Ino se despidió de Neji, sólo estaba de pasada y había decidido encontrarse con ese par, por lo que quedaron el chico de ojos perla y Sakura…solos.

Demonios – susurró Neji.

¿Qué sucede? – Habló Sakura.

Lo siento Sakura, es que no tuve tiempo de reservar una habitación en el hotel − Arregló su maleta − Soy un despistado, lo siento de verdad.

Oh…de eso no te preocupes – Posó uno de sus menudos brazos encima del hombro del chico – Eres bienvenido en mi casa, ¡vamos! Tengo que estudiar.

¿Aún estudias? – Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

¡Tengo 17 años! Además…Antes no tenía tiempo…

Lo entiendo – Neji sabía a qué se refería, es por eso que decidió no seguir con el asuntillo, después se las arreglaría para sacarle información sobre eso.

Jalando forzadamente sus maletas y escuchando los relatos divertidos de su amiga, tomaba un metro para dirigirse a la casa de la aludida…solo esperaba que compartir departamento especialmente con ella, no le trajera problemas…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí les va otro capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Todo se tornaba relativamente extenuante, sobre todo cuando tienes sobrecarga de trabajo y te encuentras en un sitio en donde no sabes si quiera donde se encuentra el supermercado, y no conoces a casi nadie de gente.

No es que sea una necesidad ser sociable con los que te rodean, no para Kakashi, de hecho no le prestaba demasiada atención a ese tipo de estupideces, pero…entrando a ese mundo podrías tener muchas ventajas como desventajas, pero sobretodo ventajas, y eso era en lo que se enfocaba verdaderamente Hatake.

La cadena de empresas que tenía a su mando, no era para ignorar, tenía papeleos por aquí, firmas por allá, los tenía demasiado tenso como para poder darse un respiro y entrar de nueva cuenta a la situación sentimental que tenía con Sakura, una joven por muchos años menor que él, y lo más alarmante era que…

Sakura…era una menor de edad, y por consiguiente, la sociedad lo tildaría de pedófilo, perverso, maniático, abusivo, y muchas cosas más que le daba mucho tiempo de recordar.

Lo preocupante era que, no se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle, y Sakura estaría en todo su derecho de demandarlo si seguía vigilándola, porque era una mujer inteligente y nada ingenua, ya no.

¿Entonces qué haría? ¿La seguiría?, ¿Dejaría este lío?, ¿Se rendiría?

No…no estaba en su vocabulario la palabra rendirse, no haría eso desde luego.

Todo este asunto le causaba jaqueca, aún estaba en la ducha, sintiendo el agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo.

Miró sus manos, estaban tan arrugadas que no se había dado cuenta que hacía hace tiempo que estaba en el baño, definitivamente había pensado mucho.

Era algo extraño, hace mucho que no le dolía, quizás sea una migraña…

Confiado en que se le pasaría salió de la ducha, se puso la toalla cubriendo la parte de abajo y se dirigió a su cama, necesitaba descansar, no sería descabellado quedarse dormido en ese estado ¿Verdad?

El tiempo no espera, ya habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas desde que Kakashi cerró los parpados, aún podía sentir la húmeda toalla detrás de su trasero, había cometido la estupidez de quedarse dormido sin siquiera cambiarse, vaya…

Sintió un poco de calentura, pero no era nada comparado cuando se enfermaba realmente, así que igualmente que el dolor de cabeza, la calentura la dejó pasar, tenía cosas más importantes como para preocuparse por pequeñeces.

El sonido del teléfono se escuchó de repente, se acercó medio somnoliento a contestar, lo puso en altavoz, de la otra línea contestaba uno de sus detectives, le estaba proporcionando información sobre Sakura, vivía en un apartamento a 25 minutos del hotel donde se encontraba.

− ¿No hay nada más que me quieras decir?

−Pues…si – Contestó el del otro lado.

−Dímelo.

−Vimos a la joven con un chico de su misma edad, cabello largo marrón oscuro, ojos perla, al parecer son unos amigos muy cariñosos, estaban entrando a la habitación del tercer piso, número 305.

−Así que Neji Hyuga…− Susurró entre dientes.

− ¿Qué hacemos señor? – Preguntaron.

−Por ahora nada – Respondió Kakashi – Cuando yo les diga que hacer, lo harán, por ahora sólo manténgala vigilada.

Y lo que resaltaba de la personalidad de Kakashi, era que…no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que es suyo, además de que el ámbito en el cuál elaboraba también era requisito indispensable tener ese tipo de pensamiento.

Colgó. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, hoy no firmaría nada, su cabeza de nuevo lo estaba matando.

.

.

.

−Es muy bonito, Sakura – Neji se quedó impactado por lo bien que estaba el departamento de su amiga, aunque sabía la actitud obsesiva de Sakura para con la limpieza y la decoración, todavía seguía impresionándole el buen gusto que tenía para decorar, ¡Qué buena imaginación tenía esa chica!

−Bueno, muchas gracias.

El chico Hyuga dejó sus maletas al lado de los muebles, seguía instintivamente a su compañera ahora de cuarto, sentía que se perdería en su apartamento, era demasiado grande para que sólo una persona viva en ella.

Entraron a una habitación vacía, tenía las paredes blancas, como cualquier otra habitación recién hecha, las ventanas grandes transparentes que daban a la calle, y entraba luz natural lo suficiente para que nadie se asfixiara, y los pisos estaban cubiertos por papel periódico, en un intento de pintar seguramente, lo habrían dejado en ese estado, nada que el buen Neji Hyuga pudiera arreglar.

−Aquí es donde te quedarás – Sakura hizo un ademán para que su amigo entrara y este le siguió.

−No te preocupes por la cama, tengo una armable en mi clóset, con tu ayuda, ambos podríamos trasladarla aquí, y asunto arreglado.

−Eres muy amable Sakura – Neji le sonrió, ella asintió y lo dejó sólo en el amplio salón, sería cuestión de tiempo de que le agregara ese toque personal al cuarto, después de todo, estaba de vacaciones temporales y no tendría nada que hacer, se pondría a pintar, construir y remodelar.

En la otra habitación la joven Haruno suspiró cansinamente, la estancia de Kakashi le daba un poco de miedo, y pensar que todavía se moría por él, no podría dejar de pensar en su presencia, cada cierto tiempo, sólo Neji impedía que lo hiciera, cosa que estaba muy bien.

Esperaba que todo este lío no perjudicara a su amigo, después de todo él era un chiquillo con cojones para enfrentarse al temperamental Kakashi, lo quería demasiado para que ese hombre le hiciese daño, por más que quisiera regresar a su lado, recordaba la estupidez que le había hecho y no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer ¡Claro que no!

¡Uff! Mañana tenía clases de nivelación y otro de adelanto, el año en el que estuvo con Kakashi repitió de grado, vaya desfachatez la suya.

Se dirigió a la sala, se tiró al sofá y prendió la televisión, era preferible despejar su mente antes de hablar de nuevo con Neji, pues éste conocía a la perfección la mente de su amiga, y adivinaría sin chistar que era lo que le sucedía.

Era una desventaja de conocerse tanto.

.

.

.

Realmente, la jaqueca iba en serio, cada cinco minutos le punzaba el cerebro, como si un taladro estuviera atravesando su corteza hasta la cornea del ojo, el dolor era insoportable.

Se levantó medio mareado, era algo extraño, no había tomado un día anterior, así que no era una resaca, se dirigió al teléfono, llamaría de inmediato al doctor.

− ¿Buenas noches en qué puedo servirle? – La fina y melodiosa voz del otro lado de la línea le preguntaba a un adolorido Kakashi que era lo qué deseaba, era la secretaria, desde luego.

−Dígale al doctor Namikaze, que necesito que venga rápido al hotel "Royal" de inmediato.

−Debe sacar primero cita médica para poder verlo, es una persona muy exigente.

− ¡Esto es una emergencia! – Gritó exasperado y peor aún que el dolor lo hacía ver de una manera irritable, esa muchacha, señora o lo que fuese lo estaba cabreando.

−Debería llamar a urgencias si es una emergencia, aquí no.

−Dígale que soy Hatake Kakashi, lo necesito urgentemente aquí.

Desde el otro lado de la línea se podría escuchar el tono de voz asombrado cuando le pasó la conversación al doctor.

−Lo siento mucho señor Hatake, el doctor Namikaze irá enseguida.

−Bien…−Suspiró ya más calmado − pero por favor que sea pronto.

Colgaron.

Se desplomó de lleno al suelo, el dolor punzante le taladraba la cabeza, no paraba, incluso iba más fuerte, y de pronto empezó a escuchar voces, y todo empezó a girar a su alrededor.

"− _Vamos Kakashi, no me digas que no la ves hace tiempo._

−_Kurenai por favor, no quiero discutir de nuevo contigo."_

El dolor era más fuerte, más doloroso y más duradero.

_"− Ella no te llenará tanto como yo puedo hacerlo contigo..._

_−Aprenderá..."_

Los momentos libidinosos de aquel suceso que marcaron un antes y un después de su vida empezaron a acumularse de lleno en su memoria, eran recuerdos dolorosos en el que podía visualizar claramente la expresión de decepción y rabia de Sakura. Nunca se perdonaría lo que hizo, jamás...

Hasta podía escuchar claramente la risa sarcástica de aquella mujer que fue su perdición; sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus curvas que se tambaleaban aprovechando para rozar todo su cuerpo con el suyo y la inconsciencia en el que él estaba sumergido. No entendía nada, a duras penas distinguía rostros. El dolor de cabeza aquella vez también era lacerante como ahora...

___"−Por favor Kakashi, ambos sabemos que cuando ella esté verdaderamente lista, tu ya estarás en la tumba..._

_____−No seas exagerada yo..._

_Ese aroma a miel y cerezo..._

_Oh no..._

___−Sakura...__− Susurró."_

Dicen que el karma existe, la culpa empezó a recaer sobre él irremediablemente y en esos precisos momentos Kakashi empezó a experimentar el dolor, el dolor que había causado a cierta joven con su pasado.

Su vista empezó a nublarse e intentaba levantar sus manos, estaba sudando frío, demasiado frío.

Todo giraba tan rápido a su alrededor, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y perdió la conciencia, inevitablemente:

Se había desmayado…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Quizás alguna vez se hayan preguntado si una relación así en realidad existe...pues sí, existen. En esta vida nos encontramos con cada cosa...obviamente menos dramatizada que esta, pero con la misma intensidad y sucesos con los que pasan.

No me crean pero es así de simple. Lamentablemente una relación entre una persona mucho mayor con una demasiado menor no siempre tiene un final feliz.

Que dicen ustedes...¿Final trágico? ¿Final feliz? ¿Final trágico o alternativo?

Den ideas, opciones. !Alguna luz para mi cabeza!

Gracias de antemano C: Bendiciones para todos ustedes n.n


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso_

_Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso_

_Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo_

_Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras_

_Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas…_

Tuvieron que forzar la puerta para poder entrar, encontraron a un hombre tirado al pie de la cama, con el rostro sudoroso y casi desnudo, las hebras plateadas opacas, como si hubieran perdido color, demasiado pálido y delgado, había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo vio.

Se apresuró a revisarle de inmediato, mientras que el servicio de habitaciones – conformado por 3 mucamas y un botones - miraban atónitos la escena, se quedaron estupefactos ante la acción alarmada de Minato Namikaze que intentaba reanimarlo.

El señor rubio volteó, y miró al más joven de los cuatro presentes, el botones – Tú – Lo señaló – Llama a una ambulancia – El joven seguía quieto, Minato endureció su semblante y le gritó − ¡Que llames a una ambulancia te digo! – El joven asintió temeroso, y se dirigió a la mesita de noche marcando rápidamente a la clínica más cercana para poder tratar de inmediato a Kakashi, uno de los temores de Minato se había hecho realidad.

−Regresó…de nuevo – Susurró abatido.

El sonido típico de la ambulancia, sonaba en las afueras de la calle, Minato miraba acongojado el semblante de Kakashi, le había tenido que abrir la garganta para poder emplearle oxígeno directo a sus pulmones, de otra forma moría.

Agarró su mano debilitada y nívea, su mejor amigo había recaído, es lo que se temía desde hace algún tiempo, pero conociendo a Kakashi, tan testarudo y descuidado como siempre, decía que se encontraba bien.

Sabía que por su bien, debía estar constantemente en chequeos médicos, de hecho Minato lo había llamado insistentemente meses después de su recaída hace 11 años, incluso antes de terminar con su carrera médica, pero él se había negado rotundamente a tratarse alegando que se había curado, cosa que era totalmente incierta.

Desde aquella llamada, no había sabido más del paradero de su amigo, y tampoco se esforzó para encontrarlo.

Un error fatal, por haberse resignado y no haber tratado de ser un poco más insistente.

Pero también tenía otras prioridades, como por ejemplo, su familia, era sin duda el primer problema que siempre lo dejaba atado a una cadena invisible a la cual estaba estancado de por vida, y fue por esa causa que se había cegado y había olvidado por algún tiempo a cierta persona que tenía ahora a su merced y bajo sus cuidados médicos.

Cuatro hombres vestidos de médicos auxiliares, cargaron el cuerpo de Kakashi hacia la camilla, se lo llevaron por el ascensor y detrás de ellos, Minato, siguiendo de cerca el trama que vivía Kakashi en esos momentos, entró primero a la ambulancia esperando que lo pasaran a la camilla de la ambulancia, cuando pudo verlo dentro de ella, sostuvo de nueva cuenta su mano izquierda, que en parte estaba agujereada, por haber buscado insistentemente alguna vena para poder implantarle el suero correspondiente.

−Estarás bien, espantapájaros – Minato sonrió, observando detenidamente el rostro pálido de su amigo, esperando que esa relación amical tan peculiar entre ellos no se haya desvanecido cuando por fin Hatake se haya despertado.

.

.

.

Un dolor punzante en el pecho era lo que sentía Sakura, en realidad no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a 20 minutos de su hogar, instintivamente tocó la parte de su pecho sobándolo circularmente, para que el dolor pasara, pero…seguía allí, latente, se sentó en el mueble de la sala, y su semblante cambió a uno confundido.

Neji salió de la habitación donde se había instalado, poco después se dirigió a la sala para poder reencontrarse con Sakura y seguir pidiéndole las gracias por su amabilidad.

Pero cuando la encontró, se preocupó demasiado, ella estaba estática mirando a un punto indefinido, tocándose de a ratos el pecho, el se acercó, y apoyó una mano sobre su espalda masajeándola, ayudándole a volver en sí.

−Sakura… ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó inquisitivamente el Hyuga.

Sakura volteó y con las pupilas dilatas miraba sorprendida a su amigo.

−No lo sé – Susurró – Sólo que me siento un poco…mal, me duele el pecho.

−Deberías descansar – Le dijo Neji – Es por el ajetreo que conllevó reencontrarte con él, ya se te pasará.

−Si…tienes razón.

−Entonces, ve a tu recámara, mientras yo te preparo algo para tomar.

Neji se fue a la cocina, pensaba considerablemente que Kakashi era un peligro para ella, si era capaz de ocasionarle aquellas molestias físicas, ni se podía imaginar que cosa era lo que sentía Sakura en esos momentos, sin embargo, trataba de no hacer tanto meollo en el asunto, pero…le inquietaba que su amiga había perdido alguna vez tanto la cabeza como para haber repetido de grado secundario, y ni siquiera aquel hombre se digne a ayudarla en ese aspecto.

Sin duda, jamás dejaría que aquel hombre asomara sus narices de nuevo en la vida de Sakura, la quería demasiado como para dejar que de nuevo cagase su vida.

Y si eso implicaba dejar de ser la persona que era, lo haría con gusto, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaría tan dispuesto a ayudar a Sakura.

Terminó de hacer el brebaje que le haría sentir mucho mejor a la chica de ojos jades, tenía conocimientos sobre ello, de algo le serviría convivir desde que tenía uso de razón con su familia en Japón.

El arte de la curación con plantas medicinales servía después de todo.

Se asomó a la habitación con la dichosa bebida entre sus manos, el olor agradable podía incitarle a Sakura tomarla, pero tan cansada como estaba no tenía ganas ni de sostener la taza caliente que le ofrecía su querido amigo Neji.

−Tómala, te hará sentir mejor – Neji se sentó al costado del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de la peli rosa, ella a duras penas pudo levantarse a beber el brebaje preparado especialmente por Neji.

Al sentir la calentura y el sabor exquisito que emanaba esa bebida, Sakura pudo tomar una bocanada de aire para así poder darle un pequeño sorbo.

Cuando terminó de tomarla Neji dejó a un lado la taza de porcelana blanca, Sakura se echó de nuevo a la cama un poco triste y melancólica, de un momento a otro la imagen de un tipo peli plateado no dejaba de surcar su mente.

− ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? –Le preguntó realmente preocupado a lo que ella volteó y le sonrió para relajarlo un poco.

− No…tu bebida me está haciendo bien – Neji se acercó un poco más hacia ella, mientras que Sakura acomodaba su cabeza rosada en el pecho de Neji, muy cálida y segura se sentía, eso no lo podía dudar, pero de esos sentimientos nada más pasaba.

Neji con cautela acariciaba los cabellos rosas de su amiga, podía sentir su respiración en la estancia, aunque sonara extraño o incluso tonto, deseaba que este momento no se desvaneciera…sobre todo si se trataba de estar cerca de ella.

.

.

.

Los signos vitales estaban estables y poco a poco observó como abría los ojos con un poco de fastidio, acostumbrarse a la luz no era nada fácil.

Lo primero que vio fue una figura realmente familiar, una melena rubia un poco más corta desde la última vez que lo vio. Miraba atentamente unas placas, que suponía eran de un cráneo.

− ¿Dónde…estoy? – Su voz se oyó apenas en el cuarto, pero eso bastó para que Minato se acercara hacia él y le sonriera.

−Estás en una clínica – Le contestó sonriente, Kakashi sólo podía pestañear, apenas y podía mover su cuerpo, estaba terriblemente cansado

– No…me puedo…mover – Dijo, ronco, la garganta le ardía cada vez que hablaba.

−No intentes hablar, tuvimos que hacerte una traqueotomía para poder ingresarte oxígeno, no podíamos emplear otra técnica, cualquier vía directa estaba obstruida – Sacó una especie de linterna de su bolsillo derecho de la bata blanca y observó las pupilas de su paciente, tal parecía que se encontraba mejor.

Sus ojos negros, miraban impacientes y con un brillo especial a su antiguo amigo.

−Sigue mi dedo – Le puso el dedo índice entre sus dos ojos y lo movió hacia ambos lados, Kakashi siguió con la mirada al dedo índice de Minato – Muy bien…− Suspiró – Tendrás que quedarte por una larga temporada aquí.

−Pero…− Trataba de excusarse y también trataba de hablar cosa que inquietó un poco al médico.

−Ah…no trates de hablar, solo descansa, pronto te eso –señaló su garganta −, allí podrás quejarte y mandarme a la mierda, ahora no – Dijo en tono burlón, Kakashi solo sonrió, Minato nunca cambiaría.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y pronto todo se volvió oscuro, confiaba en que Minato lo cuidaría, como siempre lo hacía, hace tiempo que no lo veía y cuando se mejorara le agradecería por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Kakashi cerró sus ojos, Minato cambió de inmediato su semblante, sus exámenes no habían cambiado, estaba igual o peor que antes y eso era por el tremendo descuido de su amigo para con el medicamento.

La cefalea…son dolores y molestias localizadas en la cabeza, en las estructuras que unen la base del cráneo y que se extiende a los músculos y vasos sanguíneos que rodean el cuero cabelludo, la cara y el cuello.

Kakashi ya había acoplado algunos de los cuantiosos síntomas y lo que alarmaba era que había regresado después de varios años.

Sabía por cuenta propia, que su trabajo no le ayudaba en nada a recuperarse, el estrés era el detonante de su enfermedad, le había hecho jurar que se dedicaría a otra actividad, pero le mintió de nuevo y no sabía a ciencia cierta, que problemas habría tenido más adelante para recaer.

Pero lo que estaba seguro, era que esta vez no saldría tan librado.

Suspiró por tercera vez en el día, y apagó la luz para que Kakashi siguiera descansando, tenía que hablar con Kushina, otra vez se desvelaría para estar con él.

.

.

.

−"_Por qué haces esto!"._

−"_No entiendo de lo que estás hablando y tampoco es que me interese"._

−"_Me engañaste, me engañaste Kakashi!"._

Sakura se removía inquieta, y no pasó desapercibido para Neji, veía como sudaba y murmuraba extrañas palabras o frases al aire, se acercó más a ella, y la abrazó intentando calmarla.

−Cálmate Sakura…− Le dijo al oído, ella seguía durmiendo y no estaba consciente de lo que decía.

"−_Vengo por mis cosas…_

−_Eres un…_

− _¿Por qué me haces daño?...−quebrándose − ¿Por qué?_

− ¡No! – Gritaba – ¡No me dejes!

−Sakura…− Le dijo Neji, la intentó despertar, moviendo levemente su hombro.

"− _Me duele la cabeza._

−_Deberías tomarte algo para la migraña._

−_No es nada… ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?_

−_Emmm…si"_

− ¡No! ¡Es mentira!

− ¡Sakura! – Exclamó.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, y vio a Neji totalmente preocupado, rozaba sus dedos sobre su rostro empapado de sudor, empezó a llorar irremediablemente y abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amigo.

−Yo lo amaba Neji…− Le dijo entre sollozos – Intenté superarlo, pero regresó…regresó de nuevo…

"−_Sé que si te lo explico no me escucharás."_

Sus palabras empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza, la grave voz de su ex novio, se apoderaba en esos momentos.

Hasta que el aroma de Neji la sacó de esa pequeña tortura.

− ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Ella asintió.

−Necesito desahogarme…− Se acercó más a Neji, de esa manera se sentía más segura.

– Aquí me tienes, yo te haré preguntas y tú las contestarás…− Habló de nuevo – ¿De qué mentira estabas hablando?

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado e.e

Como yo siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca. Yo creo que la historia tomará su rumbo en el transcurso del tiempo y les agradezco sus respectivas acotaciones queridos lectores.

Que Dios me los bendiga (; ~

Agradecimientos especiales a: Angy Hatake


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

− ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté lo de…?

El entrecejo de Neji se frunció. No se olvidaba cuando en la madrugada sonó el teléfono y tuvo que consolar a Sakura por su repentina separación.

Ese día había tenido que cancelar una propuesta de trabajo, la visita de Sakura lo mantuvo abstraído hasta que fue tarde para pensar seriamente en ir. Despejó esa idea descabellada de asesinar a cierto señor de cabellos plateados.

−Sí, lo recuerdo. – Se mantuvo sereno, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y acarició los cabellos de su amiga peli rosa.

−Bueno…−Sakura pasó saliva, la tensión de estar entre los brazos de su amigo era abrumador, se sentía incómoda de repente y de un momento a otro dudó si decirle lo que se tenía guardado o no, pero sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, como él en ella.

No sabía cómo empezar o cómo decirlo sin que Neji se enfadara, pero ya que, se lo iba a decir de todas maneras, o quizás el se enteraría por medio de otras personas y eso es lo que ella quería evitar.

−Comienza, vamos…− La incitó con delicadeza.

Suspiró sonoramente, cerró los ojos de repente y retomó valor.

−Fue por mi imprudencia que repetí de grado, no por él, claro que no…− Dijo apenas audible, abrió los ojos y mantuvo su vista perdida.

Neji se levantó y se alejó un poco de ella, le acarició luego la espalda para luego sonreír con amargura.

−No trates de inculparlo, en la adolescencia estamos propensos a cometer cualquier locura cuando estamos enamorados, sobre todo si tenías en la lista de tus preocupaciones, una relación que era sumamente difícil de llevar, habías tomado esa situación como una de tus principales prioridades dejando de lado lo que verdaderamente deberías preocuparte.

No tenía excusa, quizás sea cierto, Neji había tocado una llaga en la cual estaba segura que había cicatrizado, la despreocupación por sus deberes y todo lo que eso conllevaba, encima de no poseer una familia estable, estaba él y sus ausencias repentinas.

Todo esto fue un error, de repente, una luz se encendió en el tedioso cerebro de aquella niña.

Pero su terco corazón le decía que siguiera ignorando esos consejos y detalles latosos que la tenían en un debate interno si decidir o no, si mandar al diablo todo o no.

−Pero no sé Neji, él intentaba ayudarme, pero yo me negaba, no quería hacerlo enojar…− Abrazó a Neji con pertenencia y suma necesidad, hundió su rostro lívido en el ancho pecho de éste.

− ¿Enojar? ¿Él acaso te maltrataba?

El de ojos perlados le preguntó con vehemencia, a lo que ella entre incrédula y preocupada le respondió sinceramente intentando aclarar cualquier duda a su confidente.

−No, claro que no, él era amable, atento y caballeroso, sólo que cambió demasiado…

−Dime Sakura… ¿Desde cuándo cambió?

La joven, apenada, intentó acicalarse en el pecho de su compañero. Ya no tenía esa sensación de vergüenza ante la cercanía de su amigo, puesto que…ya estaban acostumbrados ambos a sus respectivas cercanías.

Tomó aire de nuevo, intentando recordar pasajes dolorosos de una etapa fugaz de su vida.

Miró hacia el techo de la habitación, había anochecido y estaban a oscuras, pero la oscuridad y el silencio confortable empañaban con agua tibia su abatido corazón.

−Desde que decidimos que viviríamos juntos…andaba de mal humor y se quejaba de dolores constantes de cabeza, suponía en ese entonces que se trataba del estrés, pero luego, empezó a mostrar hostilidad conmigo, no me hablaba y llegaba tarde.

Si, aún lo recordaba, el rostro ceñudo de su ex novio, por así decirlo, las pocas energías que le quedaban para si quiera entablar una conversación con ella y en la profunda soledad en la que ella estaba sometida.

De pronto empezó a sentirse sola y triste, empezaba a darse ideas inequívocas sobre aquella persona en la cual se enamoró, en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para permanecer juntos y cuando de pronto, cuando la vida le sonreía, llegaba un eclipse a su relación, algo que opacó por completo sus vidas.

Aún le dolía que él le haya engañado, sabía que estaba propensa a fracasar pero no con él, lo idealizaba, lo idealiza aún, como una persona amable, correcta y transparente.

Se preguntaba ahora, que es lo que haría desde entonces, cuando lo encontró allí, con esa…mujer.

Unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus facciones y Neji no lo pasó por alto, acarició el rostro de su amiga y le susurró un: "Todo pasó".

−Si ya no estás dispuesta a decirme más, no te esfuerces en hacerlo, comprendo tu situación. – Le habló conciliador, en esos momentos agradecía al señor tenerlo a su lado.

Paró de sollozar, se había dispuesto a desahogarse de tal manera que pueda conllevar el asunto con buenas ganas, de una manera tal que casi y sea ignorada.

−No, Neji, quiero hablar…

Neji asintió silenciosamente dispuesto a escucharla, sea lo que sea estaría allí para ella, no importaba lo demás.

−Bien, te sigo escuchando…

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, miró a su alrededor y sólo pudo vislumbrar el color monocromo de hospital, la luz le fastidiaba la vista de sobremanera y tenía atorada su voz en la garganta por la traqueotomía, no sentía sus músculos y su cerebro palpitaba de nuevo como aquella vez.

Intentó suspirar intentando despejar ese pequeño peso de no tener el lujo de hablar pero, sintió un ardor abrazante en su garganta que evitó a grandes pasos no hacer una acción que lo comprometiera en su recuperación.

Jamás de los jamases le gustaron los hospitales, peor aún si era él el enfermo que debía estar postrado en una camilla, totalmente quieto, sin emitir sonido y movimiento alguno. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, le hastiaba, no podía estar en un cuarto de cuatro paredes sofocándose.

De hecho hacía demasiado calor, demasiado para ser normal, intentó levantar un músculo para comprobar si había una posibilidad de que tuviera fiebre pero fue inútil, estaba inservible.

Tenía la mascarilla puesta que tapaba gran cantidad de su rostro, sentía una opresión contra su garganta gracias al grueso y transparente tubo que le habían puesto en aquella parte. Unas gotas salinas de sudor empezaron a resbalarse por su frente y luego caer hacia los costados.

No se había fijado que ya había llegado el verano. Suponía que no habían encendido el ventilador o algo por el estilo.

El silencio le atosigaba todos los sentidos, estaba acostumbrado al movimiento, a la velocidad y estar quieto hacía que lo desesperase de sobremanera, sin embargo, un ruido foráneo hiso que prestara atención, su vista aún estaba clavada en el techo de la habitación, y no era consciente de quien se trataba.

Unos pasos que empezaron a esclarecerse conforme llegaban a su camilla, una señorita de no más de 20 años venía a verificar si su estado era normal, vio la pantalla y lo apuntó en una especie de folder, volteó a verlo y él a duras penas puedo girar su cuello para observarla. Ella tocó su cien sudoroso, su ceño se frunció y sacó de su pequeño bolsillo un termómetro.

38.5 grados, dijo en un susurro, sacó un celular y telefoneó al que se suponía era el doctor encargado.

Kakashi la observaba detalle a detalle, era algo reconfortante saber que si quiera había una persona que se preocupaba por él, ya que no tenía la fortuna de tener parientes.

−Doctor, el paciente presenta fiebre de 38.5 grados y me parece que va en aumento.

La voz sencilla y fina de la mujer le calaba el alma y le hacía recordar a Sakura, ¡Oh! Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Se habría mudado a otra ciudad? ¿Se había enamorado de otra persona? Y lo que es peor…perdería el contacto con ella, ya que se hallaba allí. ¡Demonios!

Sintió la mirada preocupante de la enfermera, miró hacia el monitor, desprendía sonidos continuos y rápidos, haciendo entrever que su corazón empezaba a latir con más intensidad.

Se negaba rotundamente a olvidar ese asunto, ni bien saliera al hospital reanudaría su plan de reconquistar a esa niña.

El doctor llegó despavorido a verificar el estado de su paciente/amigo, en realidad lo vio igual o peor de cuando llegó, estaba hiperventilando y de inmediato mandó a que le inyectara algún medicamento que ayudara a cesar la fiebre.

Ahora era de esos momentos, que dudaba si podría salir del hospital rápidamente.

El doctor rubio tocó la frente de su paciente mientras que la enfermera se encargaba de darle una inyección para despejar rápido la fiebre.

Veía los ojos hundidos y ojerosos de su amigo, la boca reseca y deshidratada, su mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo de la habitación blanca.

Su preocupación iba más allá de cualquier prioridad que tenía como médico, más era por camaradería que otra cosa, despejó esta distracción de su mente y se enfocó a la raíz del tema del hombre que estaba postrado en la cama.

Debía a ver otro indicio que le dijera para poder avanzar con esta investigación, se suponía que solo era un simple bajón, que todo estaría bien después de unos días, pero había algo que pasó por alto.

− ¡Doctor!

Oyó la voz preocupada de su asistenta, y lo que vio lo dejó atónito, tanto las arterias y venas de su cabeza empezaron a inflamarse y eso, aunque parezca descabellado, fue una pista fundamental para decidir qué hacer y empezar el tratamiento de inmediato.

Sonrió de medio lado, aliviado y relajado después de haberse exasperado en algún momento.

−Está sufriendo una distensión, una opción siguiente es que sufra de hipertensión intracraneal…−Susurró…

La enfermera lo miró dubitativa debatiéndose entre hablar o no.

Minato asintió diciéndole silenciosamente que podía intervenir.

− ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? – Le preguntó asustada.

−Sasha, por ahora, a esperar a que le baje la fiebre, luego, de inmediato comenzaremos con el tratamiento y tú me ayudaras.

El cuerpo de la joven inexperta se estremeció.

Eran muchas cosas en las que debía pensar y una de ellas era investigar más allá de lo estrictamente profesional, que es lo que le había causado tremendo bajón. Porque no era suficiente saber la obsesión de su amigo peli plata con respecto al trabajo, había algo más allí que no encajaba, sabía por ciencia cierta, que su intuición conforme a problemas nunca fallaba.

Miró a la enfermera.

−Sasha, ¿Donde está la ropa del paciente?

La joven se asustó al escuchar la voz grave de su superior, recuperó su compostura.

−Está en el depósito del primer piso, doctor.

Vio su reloj de muñeca, se tomaría 15 minutos en buscar entre sus cosas, luego saldría a despejarse.

−Muchas gracias, estuviste excelente hoy – Le guiñó el ojo y la joven enfermera se sonrojó.

La joven miró a la pared intentando en vano que no se notara su notable sonrojo.

Volteó de inmediato hacia la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella.

Bajó por las escaleras, el terrible sonido de las personas y de su pequeña máquina receptora de pacientes se inmiscuía en sus oídos, el olor a enfermedad también jugaba otro papel importante, pero eso no fue suficiente para abstraerse y llegar rápido hacia su destino.

Abrió la última puerta del pabellón número 2, tanteando prendió el interruptor de la luz y visualizó la habitación un tanto macabra, silenciosa, era de un tono azul oscuro, un poco descuidada al pasar los años.

Para su suerte la bolsa con la ropa adentro estaba ubicada en uno de los primeros andamios, pudo encontrarla gracias al nombre tan peculiar de su amigo "espantapájaros". Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo bolsiqueó, encontró su billetera con sus documentos, encontró una foto enmicada de repente de una joven que tiraba para unos 17 o 18 años, la observó con detenimiento, su cabello era de un tono color rosado, los ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el tono de su piel era pálido.

Cuando decidió salir de la habitación, pensó que sería una buena idea tomarse un repentino descanso, ya que…Kakashi no era el único paciente que él atendía, si no que eran varios y sobre todo porque atendía en la sala de urgencias, donde no te podías parar en ningún momento a respirar.

Salió del establecimiento público, tomó su auto y se encaminó a un lugar no muy lejos de allí, ingresó hacia un restaurante aún siendo de noche, quería ingerir algo que lo mantuviera cuerdo hasta que la tempestad cesara.

Llegó al restaurante, estacionó su auto y decidió ingresar, un olor característico a la comida empezó a incitarle a pedir comida cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Pasó más de media hora allí, escuchándola, atendiendo sus pedidos y consolándola, Sakura estaba muy decaída después de haber recordado con lujo de detalles su etapa en la cual no vivió feliz.

Ella se había ido a la sala para poder mirar un poco de televisión y Neji se acercó hacia ella, la abrazó.

Sakura sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo.

− ¿Qué pasa Neji?

Neji sonrió divertido y entusiasta le dijo:

−Pues tengo una idea que te puede hacer bien, claro que si tu quieres.

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, pensando miles de cosas en las cuales Neji sería capaz de hacer, pero trató de descartar cada una de ellas.

− ¿Y de qué idea me hablas?

Neji se movió del sofá y se acercó más hacia ella.

−Pues, estoy pensando en ir a cenar a un restaurante a 5 calles de aquí ¿Qué te parece?

−Ah… ¿El que está cerca al hospital?

El estado de ánimo de repente cambió en la joven, de eso Neji estaba satisfecho…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Disculpen por la demora y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Que dios los bendiga, besos y apapachos a todos ~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"Pensé en un lugar próximo al apartamento, para que no te ocasione tanto trajín."

Ella lo miró, sus ojos jades mantenían en vilo sus reacciones, desvió su mirada hacia el canapé de la cocina y Neji esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

La estancia allí era adecuada, el sonoro ruido de las gotas que caen del grifo de la lavandería y también los ladridos lejanos de un solitario perro, que ahuyentaba al mísero humano que osaba quitarle su presa (la basura). El abrumador panorama de ciudad cuando los coches chirriaban al pasar por la avenida hacían complemente perfecto cuando se trata de una estancia relativamente normal y el paisaje estaba de acuerdo, la tarde era atrayentemente rojiza, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol amenazaba con retirarse a descansar tras una larga jornada.

Sólo Neji esperaba que Sakura estuviera de acuerdo con ir a despejarse un rato, era necesario para su propio bien mental.

Respiró profundo y derrotada decidió asentir.

Neji sonreía monumentalmente de oreja a oreja, recogió su polera ploma que se encontraba encima del sillón (aunque sinceramente jamás había recordado que la había dejado allí) y decidió ir por el abrigo de Sakura.

.

.

.

Pareciera que se habían tardado un poco más de lo previsto, el tráfico aún a las 6 de la tarde estaba concentrado, especialmente en la avenida principal donde en una esquina comercial se encontraba el restaurante.

Antes de ingresar vieron llegar un auto negro que se desviaba hacia la esquina a gran velocidad, causó un gran revuelo al rozar la manga izquierda del abrigo de Sakura y también al ocasionar que los cabellos rosados de la joven revoloteasen rebeldes por su rostro, tapándolo por completo.

Y cómo era costumbre, el grito abrumador de la adolescente se oyó hasta los 9 círculos del infierno, si no es porque Neji alarmado intentó calmar a duras penas el ofuscado corazón de la joven y sus instintos de correr en vano detrás del auto y moler a golpes al osado conductor que se había atrevido a casi arrebatarle la vida.

La gente los miraba con gran curiosidad.

La tomó de los hombros y arregló sus cabellos, le explicó varias veces que su manera de actuar era muy precipitada y que muchas veces era eso lo que le llevaba a ser locuras.

Ella entendió, resopló con fastidio y su semblante deprimente apareció de nuevo, embardunando su aura vivaz que siempre la caracterizaba. Quizás, por primera vez, a Neji le hubiese gustado que la actitud totalmente descontrolada y loca de Sakura volviera, por lo menos, le decía que se encontraba bien.

Neji rió bajo.

Abrazó a Sakura sutilmente y emprendieron marcha hacia el restaurante.

.

.

.

Serpenteando el camino, se encontraba instalado en la cama de un hospital, recordando cómo es que llegó allí. Recordando cómo es que la vida le jugaba esta mala racha de sucesos inesperados que tan sólo le infringían más daño de lo que él podría soportar.

Mientras que se encontraba inmovilizado gracias a la funesta enfermedad que lo consumía de a pocos, reflexionaba y volvía a reflexionar y Sakura siempre ocupaba cada espacio de su mente.

Su Sakura.

Tan sólo pedía un tiempo, un determinado tiempo, para poder aclarar todo lo que rondaba por su mente. Quería engañar a la muerte una vez más. Pero sentía que todo se le derrumbaba bajo sus pies y que su vida empezaba a desvanecerse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Se sentía inútil atrapado entre las sábanas, sin la capacidad de mantenerse por sí solo y totalmente indefenso ante cualquier cosa. El orgullo y las esperanzas estaban guardados en el traste de basura. Y con lo que respecta a él, su testarudez era la señal viva de su ser, aún seguía pensando que podía hacer algo más productivo. Aún no perdía las fuerzas para poder retenerla entre sus brazos.

Porque sin ella, ya nada le serviría para poder subsistir.

.

.

.

Siempre había sido un gran problema el tráfico de la ciudad. No pensaba que eso precisamente sería una gran dificultad hasta que Neji empezó a sacarla de cuando en cuando a la calle.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontraba sentada allí; en el restaurante a dos cuadras de su casa, con Neji al frente suyo esperando la orden que habían tomado.

Y tampoco, se había dado cuenta que un hombre apuesto de cabello color miel claro se le encontraba mirando intensamente, como si algo hubiese tenido en la cara para llamarle fuertemente la atención, aparte de sus ojeras claro está.

Sakura miró vehemente a Neji mientras que este se encontraba distraído viendo de nuevo la carta del menú.

Él no se dio cuenta de la repentina necesidad de la chica peli rosa que, al voltear el rostro para poder vislumbrar de nuevo a aquel tipo; éste ya no se encontraba sentado allí: en una esquina donde el sol lo iluminaba completamente, si no que ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

Sakura se removió de su asiento, últimamente chicos guapos como ese se le acercaban, y eso que jamás en su vida era tan buena como para que cause esa sensación. Primero Neji y ahora…él.

−Buenas tardes señorita ¿Cómo está usted?

Sakura se quedó sin habla y miró suplicante a Neji.

−Sí que desea…−Neji salió de su escrutinio e intervino rígido.

−Disculpen la interrupción− sonrió amable −. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, soy médico.

Bueno, era médico y por lo visto ese anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular decía que era total y completamente casado…

Ella alzó una ceja pensando que poco importaba a estas alturas.

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando más explicaciones de aquel extraño sujeto que al parecer era simpático o eso era lo que quería hacerles ver…

−Bueno – prosiguió −, hace muy poco tiempo estoy atendiendo a un paciente que está muy grave y…− Al ver que a ellos poco les importaba su relato, suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo una billetera que a Sakura se le hacía familiar. Intentó despejar aquello de su cabeza.

Coincidencias de la vida…

De aquella billetera sacó una pequeña foto y se los mostró. Era la foto de Sakura con…Kakashi.

−Usted debe conocerlo…− Murmuró con desgano.

Sakura se quedó sin habla y Neji recibió la foto.

− ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido.

−Sufrió un ataque de cefalea. Se encuentra hospitalizado en el hospital de Konoha, a unas pocas cuadras de aquí.

−No puede ser…− Sakura sollozó. Fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima y aún no podía asimilar la información de aquel extraño sujeto.

Neji cogió una de las manos temblorosas de la joven y la frotó reconfortándola, luego miró al médico:

− ¿Qué quiere de ella? – Preguntó sin más preámbulos.

−Quizá sea buena idea de que vaya a visitarlo. Tal parece que a mi paciente, a estas alturas le sea de buena ayuda su presencia; no sé porque, pero usted es muy importante para él.

Sakura agachó su rostro con tristeza y suspiró.

Minato tan solo observaba silencioso. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que sucedía, ni quien era en realidad aquella joven, pero por lo visto; Kakashi era alguien especial para ella, como ella lo era para él.

Miró el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que acabase el receso. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de la joven, pero nada. El tipo que lo acompañaba respondió:

−No estoy seguro que ella esté preparada para verlo de nuevo. Pero, desde luego le agradezco de antemano que nos haya comunicado sobre su salud.

Minato sonrió asintiendo.

−No dude en pasar al hospital. Las puertas estarán abiertas para ustedes.

Neji asintió y Sakura otra vez, no dijo nada.

−Lo tendremos en mente.

Y el médico se alejó directo hacia la puerta del restaurante. Luego de 2 minutos un auto color negro se alejaba raudo de la estancia…

A Sakura le empezó a crecer una vena en el cuello… ¡era él!

Y si no fuera porque era el médico de Kakashi, lo hubiera buscado y lo hubiera matado sin contemplaciones.

Poco probable pero muy tentador.

Olvidando ese asunto, a ella le sorprendía mucho la poca capacidad que tuvo para poder entablar conversación sobre ese tema. Últimamente estaba sumergida en la sumisión y eso no era correcto.

Definitivamente no era correcto todo lo que ella había hecho desde entonces.

Debía mostrarse como antes, debía ser ella misma… ¿pero como lo haría? ¿Cómo haría ese gran esfuerzo?

Neji estaba haciendo demasiados méritos y la quería demasiado, era por ese punto que debía comenzar.

Debía aprender que su vida no giraba alrededor de la presencia de Kakashi y ahora, que ya es tarde para comenzar y pensar si quiera que pudieran volver, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera; aunque él no se lo merezca.

Y ese era el peor defecto que tenía ella. Preocuparse fervientemente por los demás aún por encima de ella y por supuesto Kakashi era el último ser de la tierra a la que ella ayudaría, pero necesitaba su ayuda al fin y al cabo.

Mmmm…siempre caía con eso.

Pero primero, debía aprender a olvidarse de él.

Hay veces que, las cosas del destino pasan por algo y ella era una fuerte creedora de aquello.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde el encuentro con el médico y a ella le rondaba en sus pensamientos la idea de por fin ir a visitar a Kakashi, aunque al solo mencionarlo sabría que a Neji no le haría ni una pizca de gracia.

En la mañana de aquel día, Sakura se había ido al mercado dispuesta a realizar compras para la semana ya que se encontraban en el día sábado y Neji se ofreció a preparar el desayuno a su estilo.

Sólo había pasado media hora desde que ella había salido a comprar. Decidió entonces que era suficiente si seguía con las compras, se llevaría todo el mercado a casa.

Volvió a casa con una alegría sumamente extraña y ni bien abrió la puerta un caminito de sangre hasta la cocina fue lo que ella primero vio.

Dejó las cosas a un lado, se fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde terminaba el hilo de sangre y allí lo vio, sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina intentando parar la sangre que le habría producido el corte.

Y qué corte…era horrendo.

Ella estaba decidida entonces, irían al hospital a tratar la herida y de paso…

Y de paso verlo a él.

Cuando llegaron al hospital a ella le empezaron a sudar las manos, una porque vería a Kakashi y dos, porque Neji estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Fue un infierno conseguir que tratasen a Neji de emergencia y tener que pasar por encima de personas que se encontraban con heridas aún más graves que él.

Y a ella en definitiva no le agradaba mucho la sangre, aunque tenía pocos conocimientos sobre la medicina y no quería arriesgarse a embarrarla con la mano de Neji, eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Demoró mucho, demasiado. Ella se encontraba impaciente y Neji se dio cuenta de aquello, él más que nadie sabía porque ella de inmediato le surgió la idea de ir al hospital, sabía por qué se encontraba en ese estado y no era precisamente para ayudarlo, aunque si de alguna manera.

El se encontraba esperando con el brazo derecho inmovilizado y chorreante de sangre. No podía ni moverlo porque le causaba un profundo dolor, intentaba no mostrarlo pero el dolor era inevitable.

Una señorita enfermera se les acercó, no eran tan joven como aparentaba ser, sonreía de una forma amable e irradiaba confianza y tranquilidad; sus ojos se encontraban cansados a causa de la larga faena que ser empleado de hospital requería. Era de estatura mediana, cuerpo fornido, de paso lento pero conciso; nos mostró el camino hacia un pabellón que se encontraba inundado de cortinas, que separaban unas de otras diversas historias.

Neji se sentó en la camilla. Él examinó su rostro con paciencia mientras que ella, aún más cansada y ansiosa jugueteaba con sus dedos que le servían de distracción.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos? – Preguntó de repente la joven Haruno.

Neji suspiró y puso la única mano sana que le quedaba encima de las suyas.

−No mucho Sakura.

−Hemos estado aquí hace más de una hora y tú ya estás agonizando.

Sakura estaba de mal humor, aparte de alargar más el suspenso no era justo para Neji que siguiera con el problemón que conllevaba soportar por más tiempo la regadera de sangre que estaba perdiendo por indiferencia de los médicos.

La enfermera se había ido hace más de 5 minutos y definitivamente el ambiente, el hedor a muerte, enfermedad y sangre no era algo sumamente tolerable para las fosas nasales de Sakura.

−Ten paciencia…−Murmuró.

−Sí, claro. La paciencia es lo que me falta – Bufó.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; dio un suspiro largo y apesadumbrado. Sabía el porqué de la impaciencia de Sakura.

Quería enfrentarlo, lo sabía.

Y lamentablemente él no sacaría nada si lo impidiese como varias veces lo había hecho y bueno, tal parece que aquel hombre al que Sakura quería ver ya se encontraba en su lecho de muerte. Sería su último deseo entonces…

Así parecía.

−Ve con él – Dictaminó.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y tragó grueso.

− ¿Estás seguro de lo que…?

−Sí, estoy seguro.

−No puedo dejarte solo.

−Estaré bien…−Suspiró – Sakura, tu ya estás lo bastante grandecita para tomar decisiones, yo no soy el arriero de tu vida.

−Pero sí mi consejero – Rebatió.

Neji sonrió y le dijo:

−Y como tu consejero te pido que vayas con él.

Sakura dudó por unos momentos, no estaba muy segura de que Neji esté de acuerdo con aquello.

−Ve…−Sentenció de nuevo.

Ella se alejó lentamente de Neji contando cada uno de sus pasos. Se dirigió hacia la recepción del hospital, preguntó por el paciente al que ella visitaría; le dijeron que se encontraba en cuidados intensivos y que la hora de visitas ya había acabado.

Respiró aliviada y a la vez decepcionada.

Las ganas de verlo de nuevo se esfumaron tan rápido como vinieron.

¿Con que cara iría de nuevo hacia Neji?, tomaría un descanso y luego iría de nuevo a verlo.

Que decepción… ¡Y es que tenía tantas ganas de verlo!

Quizás pasarían de nuevo dos, tres semanas y quizás…Kakashi ya no esté aquí…

− ¿Señorita? – Una voz aterciopelada, suave y relajante le preguntó con sutileza. Ella despejó sus pensamientos y puso atención a esa voz.

Era el médico de la otra vez.

−Doctor…Namikaze – Murmuró.

−Sí, soy yo.

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo, con varios fólderes bajo su brazo, sudoroso por el trajín y tremendamente alto. No se había fijado de ese detalle aquel día.

− ¿Viene a ver al señor Hatake? – Preguntó.

−Si…no.

Los nervios la mataban.

El médico rubio sonrió y sus ojos azules como el cielo la miraron con curiosidad.

− ¿Sí o no? – Preguntó de nuevo.

−Sí, sí. Vengo a verlo, pero al parecer…llegué demasiado tarde, las horas de visita acabaron.

El sonrió de nuevo y le guiñó el ojo.

−No si vienes de parte mía.

− ¿Eh?

−Ven. – Le tendió la mano que tenía libre y ella le correspondió, la llevó hacia las escaleras no sin antes ser presos de la mirada de las secretarias de recepción.

Unas miradas llenas de… ¿envidia? ¿Odio?

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, ella estaba tremendamente cansada y el médico sin embargo pareciera como si no hubiese hecho nada.

− ¿Por qué no tomamos…el ascensor? – Habló totalmente agitada.

−Porque en estos momentos el ascensor está repleto. Acaba de producirse un accidente automovilístico y como podrás ver, el ascensor es la única forma de transportar a los heridos y necesitan de mi ayuda – Hiso una pausa y la miró – Piso 8, habitación 806. Si te preguntan algo, diles que eres mi aprendiz y que necesitas cambiarle el suero al enfermo – Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y desapareció entre los pasillos y la horda de médicos que corrían a ayudar a los heridos.

−Pero eso es poco…creíble. – Se respondió a sí sola.

Imposible.

¿Piso 8? Se preguntó de nuevo para sus adentros…tremendamente horrorizada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque para mí fue agradable (;

Cuídense mucho. Bendiciones para todos, apapachos y besos también -3-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Este fic me pertenece, pero Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi invención, son de Masashi sama, aunque quisiera que Kakashi sea mio pero, que se le va hacer...

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Las manos le temblaban. El pordiosero cambio en el ambiente hiso que trastabillara y pensara seriamente en volver derechita de donde vino, pero las tremendas ganas de volver a verle le agobiaban a tal punto que había olvidado completamente ese pequeño temor.

El hecho de estar frente a esa puerta hacía que su cabeza y sus sentimientos se hiciesen un remolino que la llevaban a lo más recóndito de su noción. El sonido de la perilla que giraba expectante a su reacción hacía que le abriera ese pequeño muro que había formado imaginariamente entre ella y el hombre que se encontraba postrado en la cama de hospital. Cerró los ojos evitando que su vista tuviera un primer contacto con la imagen de Kakashi. Cerró de inmediato la puerta y abrió los ojos despacio…como sentía esa mirada que la fulminaba desde que entró, esa mirada oscura como el carbón que empezó a brillar conforme sus pasos la llevaban hacia la cama.

El hombre se removió ansioso e intentó sonreírle pero fue en vano, apenas podía distinguirlo. Había cambiado tanto…Sakura acercó sus dedos en los pómulos demacrados de su exnovio quien pedía a gritos un roce de esa magnitud desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus manos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro la piel seca y frágil de aquel hombre, este cerró los ojos siendo víctima de las caricias inocentes de la joven que necesitaba sentirlo para poder sacar toda la frustración y la nostalgia que llevaba dentro. Sus dedos delgados y largos empezaron a acariciar sus párpados húmedos y morados que se sacudían ante al tacto. Una paz empezaba a emanar en la habitación, ella pensaba, como el karma había sido tan cruel con este hombre. Lo había despedazado por completo, veía como tenía incrustado en su cuerpo toda especie de conectores, aparatos, máquinas y agujas. Ella hubiera deseado estar sentada allí en otras circunstancias, sin venir a escondidas y pensar cuánto daño había recibido de él. Habría estado aquí día y noche como su fiel compañera, pero ahora era distinto. Todo había acabado de la peor manera y ella intentaba ignorar todo ese asunto, pero era muy difícil, por lo menos estando él de ese lado. La víctima.

−Sakura…−Murmuró el enfermo con su voz rasposa y lastimosa.

Ella no dijo nada, sintió mucha pena por él. Extendía su mano temblorosa y ella se lo apretaba como si este se aferrara a su presencia.

−Perdóname…− Murmuró de nuevo.

Ella lo miraba intensamente, aún no se decidía. Tenía que pensar en decir algo adecuado en este momento. Sólo acariciaba con sutileza su mano blanquecina y unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a resbalarse por su mejilla.

−No digas nada más, necesitas descansar…−Habló despacio, como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Kakashi cerró los ojos y la presión del apretón de mano fue disminuyendo. Se había esforzado demasiado y Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente estar allí, pero una parte le decía que no se vaya, que sabía bien que nunca más lo volvería a ver, porque esa era su propuesta y para ella seguía en pie. ¿Pero que haría?, Neji estaba en la planta inferior esperándola, paciente como siempre.

Suspiró y los últimos 30 minutos no se despegó de su posición vislumbrando a Kakashi. Neji podía esperar un poquito más…

Y es que por ella se quedaría todo el día de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver al inspector de planta con una enfermera que ingresaban a ver si encontraban todo en orden. Al parecer no.

−Y usted señorita… ¿Qué hace aquí? – Su mirada inquisitoria empezaba a ponerla nerviosa, peor aún no sabía que inventarse. Ella era muy mala mintiendo.

−Eh…yo…este…

−Ha venido conmigo. –La voz del médico rubio empezó a notarse como una canción celestial. Su salvación.

El inspector de planta (su placa lo decía) la revisó de arriba hacia abajo, aquel entonces Sakura se encontraba fuera de lugar, luego de enterarse de ser partícipe de un duelo de miradas por parte del doctor rubio y el inspector.

−Sabe usted que no debe hacer ingresar a desconocidos a esta sección del hospital.

−Es una conocida del paciente –Debatió el doctor con aspereza.

−No me importa conocida de quien sea. La próxima vez le haré un memorándum y no me interesa si usted es el más indispensable de este hospital. Haré que lo corran y se acabó.

−Yo solo velo por la recuperación de mis pacientes y esta visita era muy necesaria. – Miró a Sakura y con un ademán hizo que saliera del cuarto. Ella no perdía de vista al inspector que le taladraba la cabeza con esa mirada asesina.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, dejando de lado al inspector y a la enfermera soplona.

Cuando bajaron dos plantas el rubio recién prestó atención a su compañera.

−Discúlpame por haber presenciado este incidente. – Le dijo jadeante – pero siempre ha sido así, sus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado. Escúchame Sakura, cualquier cosa que necesites puedo ayudarte. Toma – Le extendió una tarjeta – este es mi número. Te acompaño a la salida.

Juntos bajaron las 6 plantas restantes hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde se encontraba su compañero perlado.

Cuando el joven vislumbró a su amiga sonrió hasta no más y la abrazó fuerte.

El doctor asintió y desapareció en el pasillo.

−Demoraste mucho. –Se expresó preocupado.

−No mucho Neji. No seas exagerado.

−Mmmm…pues yo ya me estaba aburriendo.

−Lo que pasa es que eres un impaciente…

− ¿Quién habla de la impaciencia?

Sakura le sacó la lengua pícara y Neji sonrió gustoso.

−Bueno, vámonos.

−Está bien.

Y cuando pisaron la calle. Sakura empezó a sentirse nostálgica. Sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto, Kakashi supuestamente era un capítulo cerrado, sin embargo ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrirla de nuevo y corregirla para hacerla mejor.

Aún no lo olvidaba, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Bendiciones para ustedes ~


End file.
